It All Started With A Bet-Chapter 3
~Ally's Pov~ I feel a tickle on my nose and I just ignore it,after 1 minute I feel my nose tickle again,I'm about to scratch my nose when I hear someone snickering,I know what this is.I get my left hand and I feel it in contact ith some ones cheek and that person screams.I open my eyes and I see Trish. "Gotcha!"I said giggling at her funny face filled with whipped cream. "Heyy how did you know?!"She said shocked. "I have 3 little sisters I think I know how this prank works."I said.It's true every party or sleepover we have either Claire,Sarah or Shay do the tickle my nose and when I scratch my nose I get whipped cream on my face.Sometimes all of them do it at the same time. "True,true.Guess what day it is is!"She said cheerfully. "Monday." "Well yes but thats not what i'm talking about.It's the day 1 of our little bet." "What-"I started then realization hits me it's the 1 month flirting bet. "Oh no that's today?" "Yep but first lets start operation New Ally." "Not operation New Ally anything but that!"I said grabbing onto her shirt. "You have no idea what that it is do you?" "Nope no idea."I said letting go of her shirt. "Well your going to find out lets go!"she said grabbing my arm and leading me to the door. "Wait I need to get dressed and I'm hungry."I said pointing to my stomach and it growls. "Um here"she said giving me an orange, "and you don't need to worry about clothes."I looked at her confused. "Ok but I need to eat something." "I already gave you-" "I meant something other than a citrus fruit,like maybe eggs no pancakes ooh you know who likes pancakes Austin maybe we should make some for him but I'm not a very good cook so-"I said quickly trying to stall but Trish cut me off "Quit stalling and come on!"she said getting my arm again and taking me outside.I close the door and we get inside Trish's car. ~At The Miami Mall~ We walk inside and I see my favorite stores Forever Young and Shop'Till You Drop.Trish takes me inside a beauty salon called Snip 'N Style. "Hey Trish what are you doing here?" "Hey Maquita I'm here to use my free employee hair cut."Trish said.She works here I knew it.Trish has worked in every store in the mall except for Sonic Boom,my dad doesn't want to hire her hmm I wonder why. "Oh ok is it for you or your friend here?"Maquita said pointing at me. "Yea it's for my friend,Ally this is my boss Maquita."She said introducing Maquita to me. "Maquita this is Ally my BestFriend."she aid intriducing me to Maquita. "Ok what kind of a hairstyle would you like?Curly,Mohawk,a bride kinda hair style-" "Woah woah you do know she's too young to be getting married right?" "Yea I just love that hair style."Maquita said. "But in the future she will be needing it right mrs.Ally Moon?"Trish said and I give her a glare.Maquita looks at us confused. "Is that her last name?" "Nope well not yet."she said giggling.I give her another glare,I smile. "Whatever you say Mrs.Trish Worthy"I ay and she gives me a glare. "I thought her last name was De La Rosa?"Maquita said,wow is she really that clueless. "Yea it is."I said giggling. "want you to give her a flirty hair style it's for a bet we're doing." "Ohh ok I know exactly what to do.Ally come sit right here."I sit on one of the chairs and she starts doing my hair. ~At Sonic Boom~ "Ok are you ready to see at your new look?"Trish said smiling.We just got back from the mall and we are in the practice room.I haven't seen myself yet but right now i'm finally going to see myself. "You mean the look I will have for only a month."I said. "We'll see about that."Trish covering my eyes.she's leading me somewhere then she uncovers my eyes.Me eyes grew wide,omg. "Your welcome."she said smiling.I have straight hair,it's as straight as a ruler.I'm wearing a crop rhinestone skull print t-shirt,a light orange bandage skirt,and white high heels.I'm wearing hot pink lipstick,pink blush and orange nails.I look I don't wanna sound conceited but hot and it makes me more confident. "I'm totally going to wear clothes like this more often."I said with a huge smile. "I knew you would,so now-"Triah started but was cut of by a male voice. "Ally are you here?!"said the male voice,It's Austin.Suddenly I felt my palms getting sweating and I'm shaking inside ok I could do this. "Ok are you ready?"Trish said. "No but I'm gonna do it."I said. "Wait let me go first when I call you that's when you come downstairs.Get it,got it good."she and she went downstairs.I stand there for a couple of minutes and then I here Trish say,"Ok come on out Ally!"I go outside the door slowly and I walk downstairs with my head up and I see Austin with his eyes wide open and so is his mouth and Dez is doing the same thing.I blush.I go up to Austin and I close his mouth and say,"Close your mouth you'll catch flies." "So what do you think Austin?"Trish said.He's still looking at me without blinking. "Austin!"Trish says waving her hands in his face,he shakes his head and says,"What?"I giggle a little bit. "I said do you like her new look." "Uhhh...umm...-" "I look terrible right?"I frown. "No you look beautiful and-"Austin. "Hot!"said Dez.We all look at him confused and he says,"What I was just saying what Austin thinks of your new look." "Dez!"Austin said. "I think your hot too."I whispered with a flirty voice.He looked at. me confused. "Lets go upstairs and write a song."I said grabbing his arm. "Woah Your so strong."I said feeling his muscles. "Y-yeah."he said nervously.I' m making him nervous maybe I'm better at this then I thought.We go upstairs and we sit down.I scoot closer to him,our hands are touching each other and I blush. "Ok let's write a song about friends you know friends."he said punching my arm softly and scooting away from me. "How about a love song."I said getting closer to him again. "Why a love song?".he asked. "Because I think it's hot when a guy sings a love song."I said batting my eyelashes. "Uh I got to go." he said nervously. "Where can I come with you?"I said. "Sorry you can't it's mine and Dez's thing sorry."He said running out the door.I walked to the door and yelled,"Austin!!" He ran out the store in a heart beat.Trish comes upstairs laughing like crazy. ,"That.Was.Funny."she said breathlessly. "I know he just ran out like a rocket."I said laughing and holding my sides. "Where did you learn how to flirt like that?"she said. "It takes practice."I said flipping my hair." "Well your a natural ok soo I gotta go to work i'll see you later?" "Sure bye."I sad,we hugged and she walked out the door.I can't believe i just flirted with a guy,me Ally Marie Dawson has flirting with a guy but not just any guy Austin Moon.That sounds weird saying that your flirting with your BestFriend ha but who cares it's just for a silly bet it's not like I'm gonna fall in love with the guy.I sigh.This is gonna be a loooong month. DAY 1 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Wiki Content